SasuNaru Story
by MisakiAkihiko
Summary: Teme? Is there anyone you like? rating might go up due to chapter 3... rated T for course language no readie of u no likey yaoi boyxboy
1. Chapter 1

A SasuNaru Story

Chapter One

On a bright and sunny day, Sasuke and Naruto were sitting under a Sakura tree by the river. "Teme?" Naruto asked. "What is it, dobe?" Sasuke replied. "Is there anyone in the village you like in particular?" Sasuke blushed a deep red. "Y-yes." he said. Naruto looked at him. "Who is it?" Naruto asked. "Not telling." Sasuke said simply. "Aw." Naruto pouted, then had his previous grin plastered on his face. "It's Sakura isn't it!!!" he yelled as they walked through the village. "What?! Hell no! I would never like her!" Sasuke yelled. "Fine. Tell me when you're ready." Naruto looked disappointed. "Fine then. I will." Sasuke said. He couldn't let Naruto know how he felt about him. Not yet.

The next day, Sasuke was walking down the street when he saw Naruto. He ducked into an alley. When Naruto was near the opening, Sasuke grabbed his arm and pilled him in the alley. "Sasuke! What the-" Sasuke cut him off with a hug. "Naruto, I wanna show you something." he said. "What is it Sa-" Again, he was cut off by a kiss. Sasuke pulled away and buried his face in Naruto's chest. "Naruto, I-I love you." he whispered. When Naruto didn't answer, Sasuke began to panic and look up. And to his surprise, Naruto cupped Sasuke's chin, and pulled him in for a kiss. "I love you to Sasuke." he said and hugged him. "Really?" Sasuke asked, his voice shaking. "Would I be doing this if I didn't?" replied Naruto. Sasuke let out a sigh of relief. He was afraid that Naruto wouldn't love him back. "What will we tell Sakura?" Sasuke asked. "Well just flat out tell them." Naruto replied. "Can we make sure Sakura is tied up in chains and gagged before we tell her?" Sasuke asked. He really didn't feel like dying after he just confessed is love for a guy. No not just any guy. Uzumaki Naruto. The most kindest, sweetest, and hottest guy in all of Konoha. Naruto kissed him lightly. "Anything for you Sasuke." Sasuke blushed and held Naruto's hand in his. And together they walked to Sakura's house. But little did they know, some one was following them.


	2. Chapter 2

They got to Sakura's house and knocked on the door. "Who is it?" she called. "It's Sasuke," he called. "Coming!" Sakura called. When she opened the door she was disappointed. "Oh hi Naruto." she said. "Wow! I can feel the love!" he said sarcastically. That caused Sasuke to blush slightly. "Oh shut up, Naruto!" she yelled. "Make me!" Naruto replied. "Bastard!" "Whore!" Sasuke was on the verge of killing a certain girl. "Hey! Are we gonna stand out here all day or what?!" he yelled. "Oh, sorry guys. Come on in." she apologized. "Thank you!" Naruto said. Once they were inside the house, Sasuke locked the door. "So what are you guys here for? Kakashi-sensei give us a training mission?" she asked. "No we-" Naruto began but something about Sakura's face made him worried. "Sakura? What's wrong?" he asked, starting to hide behind Sasuke. "Don't lie to me Naruto." Sakura said coldly. Naruto and Sasuke's eyes widened. "You guys were gonna tell me that you too are dating. But I'll still fight for you Sasuke. I won't stop." Sakura smiled a scary smile. A _really_ scary smile. "Sakura, how do you know about us?" Naruto asked. "I followed you guys. I wanted to know what was wrong with Sasuke since he never tells me anything. But you. He tells _you_ everything." Sakura was angry now. "Sakura! Calm down," Sasuke said. "for the hundredth time, I. Don't. Love. You." he spelled it out slowly. "He loves me, Sakura." Naruto sighed. "Why can't you get that through your thick skull?!" he said. "The only thing I have to get through my thick skull is that," Sakura finished the sentence in a menacing tone. "_You will not have Sasuke."_ Naruto was scared but he swallowed his fear. "Sakura. It's too late. I already have him. Isn't that right Sasuke?"

Sasuke walked over to Naruto and kissed his neck. Naruto craned it to the side for better access to the flesh. "That's right." Sasuke said against Naruto's neck. "Naruto's mine and I'm his." Sakura's face was as red as a tomato but sighed her anger away. "Oh well. You'll get tired of Naruto and come to me. I know you will Sasuke." Sakura said. "I won't give up." she glared at Naruto.

Sasuke was getting tired of hearing Sakura's bitching. He walked up behind her and knocked her out. As she hit the floor, Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Shut up already." he said. He looked over at Naruto who was looking at Sakura's limp form and stuck his tongue out at her. "Nngg!" Sasuke chuckled. "C'mon, Dobe. Let's go home." Naruto followed Sasuke out the door and locked it.

* * *

**Author's note's: Gomenasai for the long wait! Don't kill me! The rating is gonna be M for next chapter and then I might change it back to T. It depends on if I write another lemon in other chapters. YAYZ!!! I can't remember if I wrote any stories with a lemon in it or not... Oh well. ****Ja ne!**


	3. Chapter 3

When they got to Sasuke's house, Sasuke picked Naruto up bridal style and carried him upstairs. "Where are we going?" Naruto asked. "To my room." Sasuke replied. Naruto blushed. Sasuke opened the door and put Naruto on the bed. Sasuke climbed on top of him. "Sasuke, after this, are we gonna be lovers?" Naruto asked. Sasuke placed a gentle kiss on Naruto's lips. "Do you want to be lovers?" Naruto nodded. "Then shall we continue?" Sasuke smirked. Naruto smiled.

Sasuke kissed him and trailed his hand up Naruto's shirt. Naruto gasped at the touch. Sasuke took off Naruto's shirt and started playing with the blonde's pants line. "You nervous?" he asked. Naruto nodded. "But don't stop." he whispered.

Sasuke kissed up Naruto's chest and over one nipple while his right hand ran through Naruto's hair and the other one massaged Naruto's left nipple. Naruto let a low moan escape his mouth. Sasuke's hand stopped teasing the now hard nub and slid his hand into Naruto's pants. "Take them off. All of it." Sasuke growled seductively. Naruto did as he was told and so did Sasuke. Sasuke fingered Naruto's entrance. "N-no! We need lube!" Naruto gasped. Sasuke reached into the bedside table and grabbed a small tube of lube.

He poured just the right amount in his hand and rubbed it on his fingers and into Naruto's entrance. Naruto moaned at the intrusion. He had done this plenty of times to himself before. But now it felt different. It felt _better _than when he did it. Sasuke thrust one finger in and out causing Naruto's breath to hitch in his throat. Sasuke added one more finger and thrust them out faster. "Nngg! Sasuke! Faster!" Naruto moaned. Sasuke thrust his fingers faster. He added a third and final finger and started doing a scissoring motion stretching him out.

Sasuke took his fingers out and Naruto whimpered at the loss but gasped at what was replacing the fingers. Sasuke rubbed a generous amount on his pulsing cock and placed it at Naruto's entrance. "Are you ready?" he asked. Naruto nodded, already knowing that it was going to hurt like hell. Sasuke eased himself into Naruto slowly. He waited for Naruto to give him the signal to move.

Naruto nodded and Sasuke started moving. "Ahhh! Sasuke!" he gasped. Sasuke angled his thrusts different, aiming for the spot in Naruto that would really make him scream. "Aahhh! Sasuke harder!" Sasuke thrust into him a little harder. "Nnnggg! Faster!" Sasuke thrust faster. "S-Sasuke! I-I'm gonna cum!" Naruto cried. "Not yet. I want us to cum together." Sasuke's voiced strained. Sasuke thrust into Naruto faster as he felt Naruto's insides clench around him.

"Naruto!"

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried out in complete pleasure as he came on his stomach and on the bed sheets and Sasuke spilled his seed in Naruto, collapsing on top of him, panting.

"Naruto." Sasuke panted. They cleaned each other off. Sasuke pulled the covers up over them and pulled Naruto close to him. Naruto snuggled into Sasuke's chest. "I love you, Sasu." Sasuke smiled. "I love you too, Naru." Sasuke fell asleep listening to Naruto's light snoring.

* * *

**Author's notes: I love writing Sasuke as the sadistic seme! Just because in my SasuNaru relationship, I'm Sasuke and I'm the seme!**

**Naruto- No you're not! I am!**

**Sasuke- Naruto. how many times are we gonna have this conversation? I. Am. The. Seme. In. This. Relationship. Not. You.**

**Me- See what I live with? *sigh* Will you guys just go have sex so I can have my fill of yaoi already!?**

**See the button that says 'Review this story/chapter'? He get's lonley**


	4. Chapter 4

_(Naru's POV)_

When I woke up, Sasuke wasn't beside me. I got worried. Was I just a one night stand? No. Sasuke said he loved me. I sat up and felt a sharp pain in my lower back as the events of last night played through my head. The smell of pancakes and bacon drew me out of my thoughts. I winced as I got up to go to the kitchen and smiled to see my Sasu standing by the stove, flipping pancakes. I stepped behind him and wrapped mt arms around his waist.

_(Sasu's POV)_

I felt a pair of arms snake their way around me. Naruto nuzzled his face in the crook of my neck. "What'chya doin'?" he asked, putting his ching on my shoulder and kissing my cheek. "Making breakfast." I replied, turning around so I could hug him. "Someone's affectionate this morning." Naruto chuckled. I looked up at him with a puppy pout on my face. "I'm always like this in the morning! Why do you think my parents liked me better than Itachi?" I said. He thought about that for a moment. "I dunno. But I like it." he kissed me. "Naruto. Can you sit down?" I asked. He looked at me confusingly, but sat down. I got down on one knee. "Naruto. Will you marry me?" I asked.

_(Naru's POV)_

W-what? D-did he just say...? "Yes." I whispered. "Yes!" I kissed him, pouring all of my love into it. He smiled and buiried his face in the crook of my neck. "I love you, Naru." he whispered. I looked up at him. "I love you too, Sasu." He eagerly claimed my lips with his. I pulled away. "Breakfast is burning." I said. Sasuke's eye's widened. "Shit!"

I chuckled and looked at the ring on my finger. I can't believe I'm engaged to _The _Sasuke Uchiha. I sighed thoughtfully. Nothing could ruin this moment. "BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" went the smole ditector. Well, except mabey that.


End file.
